Conventional broadcast programming has traditionally been limited to a single video stream broadcast from the television or cable company to a viewer's television. Although multiple cameras may have been used to cover the event, the program's producer selects which camera to use at which point in the program so that only one video stream is broadcast to the viewer. For example, when broadcasting sporting events, such as baseball games or tennis matches, the sports network typically employs multiple cameras to adequately cover the action. The multiple cameras enable ready replay of key plays, such as a runner sliding into home plate or a diving backhand volley, from many different angles. The producer relies on his or her creativity and experience to timely select the appropriate camera viewpoint which best conveys the sporting event.
The viewer, on the other hand, has no control over what he/she is viewing. Conventional broadcast systems are not interactive and thus, the viewer is forced to watch the single video stream compiled by the program's producer. As a result, the viewer cannot independently choose to watch the action from the home plate camera in anticipation of a close call at home plate.
With the advances made in fiber optics, digital communications, and other broadcast-related technologies, the number of available channels to end viewers is ever increasing. Today, there are approximately 40-70 channels. By the year 2000, the number of channels is expected to reach 500.
As the number of available channels increases, it has become possible to make available multiple camera signals for control by the viewer. In such systems, a channel is reserved for each camera video signal. For example, suppose a musical concert event required three camera viewpoints: one camera facing center stage, a second camera facing at an angle toward the stage, and a third camera portably roving near the stage for close-ups on the musicians. The three cameras would be assigned to channels, say, 150-152. If the viewer wanted to watch a close-up of the lead singer, the viewer changes to channel 152 using the television control panel or a conventional remote control handset having a number keypad and a channel up/channel down key. If the viewer wanted a full view of the stage, the viewer would change to channel 150, and so forth.
This method for viewer interaction is not, however, very convenient for the viewer. The viewer must consciously remember which channels show which camera viewpoints. Three viewpoints for a concert might be manageable. But, six or more viewpoints in a fast paced basketball game or tennis match might leave the viewer frustrated and seemingly behind the action of every play.
The present invention provides an interactive system and method which is intuitive to operate so that the viewer can expertly manipulate the camera viewpoints as desired.